Caught
by TheOrganicScientist
Summary: Brittany came home to find Santana in a very revealing position. One Shot. SMUT.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so i just really wanted to write this one shot. I am still continuing with A Second Chance at Forever, don't worry. I just wanted to get this down. I hope you all like it! Review and tell me what you think.

This one shot includes rough(ish) sex, so if that's a trigger, you've been warned.

* * *

Santana had just turned off the sink and dried off her hands when she felt strong arms encircle her, accompanied by a warm body pressing into her every curve from behind. A head nuzzled into her neck, placing soft kisses on the exposed flesh, causing her eyes to flutter closed in pleasure.

"Dinner was delicious," Brittany said, trailing the kisses higher until she reached the Latina's ear. "But I think I've waited long enough for dessert," the blonde whispered hotly, gently biting down on the shell of Santana's ear. An involuntary moan escaped the dark haired woman, and she could feel Brittany smirk at the sound. "However," Brittany continued, her voice dropping to a dangerous range, "you already indulged yourself in '_dessert'_ before I even came home, didn't you, San?"

Santana's eyes flew open and her body stiffened. "Oh yes, I know all about your… _exploration_ earlier today," Brittany pushed harder into her from behind, pinning her forcefully against the kitchen counter, causing the Latina to release a soft yelp. "You see_, Sanny_, I came home from the studio today during lunch to surprise you since Cass would be in school. What did I find, Santana?" The blonde emphasized her words with a rough grab to the brunette's breasts, forcefully kneading them in her strong hands. Santana became too lost in the sensation, making her only response a long drawn out moan.

Unsatisfied by the answer, Brittany spun the dark haired woman around and aggressively lifted her onto the counter, quickly stepping in between Santana's legs and biting down on her neck's pulse point. "Answer me," she demanded, gripping the Latina's shirt and ripping it open, causing buttons to go flying in all directions.

"Me… you saw me… in… the shower," Santana answered breathlessly, struggling to keep herself from moaning again. She loved when Brittany was like this; the possessive aggression always drove her to the brink of orgasm without the blonde ever needing to lift a finger.

"And what were you doing in the shower?" Brittany questioned darkly, allowing her fingers to drag up the Latina's sides, leaving pink puckered lines in their wake. She licked and bit her way up Santana's neck until her mouth had traveled over the other woman's jaw line and settled next to her plump red lips.

"Touching… myself," Santana conceded in a raspy voice, arching her back and pushing herself forward in hopes to apply pressure where she needed it most.

Hearing the words caused Brittany to release a low growl, finally closing the centimeters between their two mouths. Brittany bit down on a plump lip before thrusting her tongue repeatedly into Santana's mouth, allowing her mind to return to the scene she had walked in on only five hours earlier.

_The house was quiet when Brittany slipped through the front door, with only the faint sound of water rushing through piping to be heard. After a quick search around the bottom floor, Brittany quietly walked up the stairs with a grin steadily growing on her face as the sound of the shower running became more and more pronounced. She stealthily snuck into the master suite, inching closer and closer to the closed bathroom door, which had small waves of steam escaping beneath it. _

_Brittany quickly dislodged herself of her boots, silently praying that she hadn't tracked dirt through the house _again_. Santana would kill her if she had. The blonde had just moved her hands to her shirt, beginning to pull it over her head when she stopped cold at the sound of a breathy moan from behind the bathroom door. _

_Brittany slowly crouched next to the door, placing her ear onto the hard surface. She was met with the loud sound of the showers gargle, but could distinguish the unmistakable sound of her wife panting. _

_Another grin took up permanent residence on the blonde's face at the sound. Brittany quietly reached for the doorknob and turned it, stealthily opening the door by a slight margin until she could see the steaming shower._

_Santana's forehead was resting on the fogged glass siding of the shower, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed in concentration. She had her left hand poised next to her head on the glass, silver ring gleaming in the light. Water from the showerhead was streaming down onto her back, gracefully flowing down her curved figure. Brittany's eyes were trained on the Latina's right hand, which was furrowed between her legs, two fingers buried deep inside. _

_The blonde watched with an unbreakable intensity as those fingers emerged and disappeared._

_"Oh fuck… Britt…" Santana's voice resonated through the bathroom, causing the crouched blonde to jump and almost lose her balance. She looked up at the other woman's face, afraid she had been caught, but quickly had to suppress a whimper of her own when she saw that her wife's eyes were still closed in concentration._

_Brittany's hand gripped the doorframe with increasing strength and her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth as she watched Santana's hand pump faster. _

_The Latina's left hand left its perch on the glass and began to palm her breast, tweaking its pointy nipple every few seconds. Santana pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it, and a slight ripple began to make its way through her body. Brittany knew her wife was only seconds from release. _

_"Britt, Britt, Britt," Santana repeated her name like a mantra as she came, the ripples overtaking her body, her eyes still shut closed tightly. Brittany couldn't stop the low whine that escaped her throat at the sight. She stood quietly, prepared to rush into the shower fully clothed when she felt the soft vibration of her work cell phone. Mentally cursing whatever "emergency" that was dragging her away from her post orgasmic naked wife, Brittany quickly turned and grabbed her boots, quietly walking out of the room and down the stairs: the poster child for sexual frustration._

"Do you have any idea how fucking hard it was for me to leave you there?" Brittany questioned darkly as she jerked the ruined shirt off of Santana and reached her hands around the Latina's back, skillfully unclasping her bra and pulling it off. The blonde lifted a finger and let the nail drag over one of the pert nipples, looking up emotionlessly at the panting woman, "None of my employees knew that I didn't listen to a single word they said to me the rest of the day, because I was too busy thinking about how exactly I was going to fuck you when I got home."

Santana bit her lip, only slightly muffling the moan that emanated from her mouth at the words. "Where's Cass?" The Latina managed to whimper out, not wanting their daughter to walk in on them in such a compromising position.

Brittany chuckled darkly, moving her lips to bite down on quaking woman's earlobe, "Out," she answered lowly, her hot breath breaking against Santana's ear. The blonde lowered her head, trailing her nose down the Latina's neck, and bit down on the brunette's exposed collarbone, knowing it was one of her wife's erogenous zones. Santana's resulting moan echoed around the kitchen, and Brittany smirked victoriously against her wife's skin.

The blonde slowly let her nails lightly scratch down Santana's torso, until she reached the waistline of the other woman's skirt and let out a soft tut in disapproval, "Well this isn't going to work." Brittany quickly unzipped the skirt on its side, and leaned into Santana with her shoulder, wrapping her one arm around her and lifting up the unsuspecting Latina quickly, so that she could pull the skirt out from under her. Brittany pulled the skirt off over the Latina's tall black pumps, and took a moment to appreciate the view of her panting wife perched on the counter wearing nothing but high heels and a lacy black thong.

Santana leaned forward to take off her high heels, but Brittany's strong fingers encircled her wrists and lifted her arms above the Latina's head, anchoring them on the wall behind her. "No," the blonde growled out, "_those_ stay on." Brittany adjusted her hold on the Latina's wrists so that she could hold both against the wall with only one hand. She trailed her free hand down to the lacy thong and fisted the material, slowly pulling it down the Latina's legs as she nestled her head into the crook of Santana's neck, nipping and kissing at the skin. Once the material silently fell to the floor, Brittany released her hold on the Latina's wrists, and lowered her head until she sucked one of Santana's stiff nipples into her mouth.

"_Fuck, _Britt!" Santana panted out, quickly grabbing onto blonde locks and keeping Brittany held in place. The blonde smirked around the Latina's breast, lifting a hand to its unattended partner and palming it. Brittany flicked her tongue against the nipple in her mouth, and rolled the one in her fingers, eliciting another moan from the Latina.

Brittany released the nipple with a faint _pop_, quickly covering it with her free hand, and kneaded both breasts in her hands. "Tell me what you want," the blonde husked into Santana's ear, nipping and tugging at its lobe.

The Latina's head lolled back at the sensation, her still tangled fingers clinched, pulling on the loose locks painfully. Brittany groaned at the sensation and she smashed their mouths together, creating a battle of dominance. She roughly gripped onto the underside of the Latina's thighs, picking her up in one swift movement. Brittany couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from her mouth at the feeling of Santana's hot wetness seeping through her thin shirt where the woman's core was pressed.

The blonde quickly walked the Latina to their kitchen table and sat her on its edge, staying in between her legs. "I said _what do you want_?" Brittany growled, running her nose along the Latina's jaw line.

"Britt, you know what I want you," Santana groaned, grabbing one of Brittany's hands and bringing it to her glistening core.

Brittany let out a soft tut and removed her hand, "You have to tell me, Santana." She pushed on the Latina's shoulder until the other woman was lying back completely on the table; her long dark hair spread out around her head. Brittany bent over her, nipping down the Latina's toned stomach. She could hear Santana's breathing increase the lower she went. Brittany smirked and started to go back up the Latina's stomach.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Britt, _please _fuck me already," Santana whimpered as she placed a hand on the blonde's head and tried to push her back down to the area where she desperately needed her.

"Fuck you?" Brittany smirked against the Latina's skin, allowing her head to be pushed down the other woman's body. "Yeah, I can fuck you, Santana." Brittany bit down on Santana's hipbone as she thrust two fingers deep inside of the incredibly wet Latina.

Santana's back arched off of the table, her loud moan reverberating throughout the kitchen. "_Yes," _she hissed through clenched teeth, "_lo quiero duro, _Brittany."

Hard? Brittany could do hard. She grinned maliciously before thrusting a third finger into the writhing Latina. Brittany lowered her head, briefly sucking Santana's clit into her mouth, before she flicked her tongue against it. Santana clenched her legs around the Brittany's head, digging her high heels into the blonde's back. Brittany grimaced at the pain, but it only spurred her on, quickly thrusting her fingers back into the Latina and curling their tips upwards. She fell into a system of thrusting while curling her fingers, loving the squelching sound produced by her fingers drilling into Santana's wetness.

Brittany shrugged one of Santana's legs off of her back, moving back up the Latina's body to resume sucking on her nipple, her tongue flicking at the stiff peak within her mouth. The leg that had still been on her back was lifted up with her movement and became trapped between their bodies, giving the blonde deeper penetration with her fingers.

"Oh my god," Santana moaned, her voice bouncing from the force of Brittany thrusting into her, "I'm almost…"

The blonde didn't need her to finish the sentence, quickly using the thumb on the hand thrusting into the Latina to begin circling around Santana's clit with every pump in.

"Do it, San," Brittany husked hotly at her wife, "Cum around my fingers."

Santana's moaning reached new heights and she arched her back off of the table once again, her internal muscles constricting periodically around the blonde's fingers, milking them.

Brittany slowed her fingers, helping the Latina ride out her orgasm, and began to sweetly kiss up Santana's neck. The Latina's chest heaved up and down for another minute before it slowly leveled out and she looked at Brittany with a goofy smile on her face, "Damn, B. I should totally masturbate in front of you again some time."

Brittany smirked at her as she slowly withdrew her fingers from Santana, reveling in the sharp gasp that followed. Brown eyes and blue stayed locked as Brittany flitted her tongue out and lapped at her fingers, slowly cleaning off the sticky substance.

"_So_ hot," Santana breathed out, leaning forward to pull her wife into a kiss, when the sound of the front door opening broke through her trance. A look of pure panic manifested in those brown eyes, and the two women jumped apart, "_Shit,_ baby, Cass," Santana hissed out, quickly running around the kitchen trying to put her clothing back on.

Brittany laughed softly at the Latina's haste, but quickly stopped once she was on the receiving end of Santana's fiery gaze. The blonde bent down quickly and picked up the Latina's thong and handed them to her with a wink.

"Mama? Mami?" There daughters voice rang out through the house, "_Donde estáis?" _

Santana had put everything but her shirt back on, and was bending down to pick it up, when Brittany answered back, "_Aquí, _Cass."

Brittany couldn't hold in her giggle when Santana spun around and looked at her with a horrified expression, "I forgot you _ripped _it!" The Latina emphasized, pointing down at the shirt hanging button-less off of her. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Santana gripped the two edges of the shirt together, and tried desperately to make the lack of buttons unnoticeable.

"Here's that ice cream you wanted, Mama," Cass said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, holding out the grocery bag to Brittany.

"Thanks, baby girl," the blonde answered easily, smiling at their daughter.

Cass looked over at Santana, her face changing expressions quickly. Her eyes flitted back and forth between Brittany and Santana for a few moments before an entirely grossed out expression dominated her face, "_OH. Ew. _Gross," the girl spun on her heel and ran out of the kitchen making retching noises.

Brittany giggled as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind, laying her chin on the Latina's shoulder, "So how about that dessert now?"

* * *

**A/N: **It takes hours to write, and only seconds to review. Let me know what you think! Favorite!

Also, on a strictly sanitary note: Please wash your kitchen counter/table before and after sex on it. Don't be nasty.

If anyone has any requests for one shots, send me a PM and I'll try and help you out.

Follow me on tumblr: theorganicscientist


End file.
